


Dancing

by Joe_Reaves



Category: Without a Trace
Genre: Christmas, Established Relationship, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, Romance, moresome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-09
Updated: 2010-04-09
Packaged: 2017-10-08 20:00:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/79009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joe_Reaves/pseuds/Joe_Reaves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack comes home to a surprising sight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dancing

Christmas music wafted out into the hallway when Jack unlocked the front door. Not the tacky stuff that he'd been hiding from for most of the season but classical music. It must be Martin's, he thought. Danny wasn't really into classical music - Danny was the one who'd been playing the tacky stuff that had sent Jack to hibernate in his office in the first place.

He put his briefcase down by the door and hung his coat up. he slipped his shoes off as well. Danny hated the cold and always made sure the apartment was cosy and warm so the first thing any of them did when they got home now was to take off their shoes and several layers of clothing. It was hell on the utility bills too, but it made Danny happy so he and Martin put up with it.

When he opened the living room door he stopped and stared. apparently Danny and Martin had taken rather more layers off than they usually did. The furniture had all been moved back against the walls and Danny and Martin were wrapped around one another in the middle of the floor, dancing. Naked.

Jack cleared his throat. "What exactly are you doing?"

"Danny doesn't know how to slow dance, so I'm teaching him," Martin said with a smile.

"Naked?" Jack asked, smirking a little. "I remember having dance lessons as a child, I don't remember clothing being optional."

"You clearly had the wrong teachers," Danny told him with a grin. "It's much more fun this way."

"So I see," Jack said slowly letting his eyes slide over Danny's naked body, stopping when he got to the other man's hard cock. "I'm not sure how conducive it is to learning though."

"Why don't you get undressed and find out?" Martin smiled and held his hand out. Jack laughed, but he started stripping, tossing his suit onto the couch. When he was naked he grabbed Martin's hand and pulled him close for a long, slow kiss. Moving his arms into a more traditional dance position he started guiding Martin around the living room in a slow waltz. "Hmm, you could be right about this being more fun, although I don't think the sight of my last dancing teacher naked would have been anywhere as inspiring as the two of you are."

Danny cut in, deftly pulling Jack away from Martin. "Want to see how much I've learnt?"

"You have to let him lead," Martin said, leaning against the wall to watch them. "I tried it the other way around and he just ends up treading on you a lot."

Jack laughed. "I've never danced with anyone who wanted to lead, but let's see how it goes." He let Danny guide him in a slow circle. "Not bad. Martin must be a good teacher."

"He offers really good rewards," Danny said with a grin. "If I'd had this kind of a reward scheme when I was a kid I'd have done much better in school."

"And your teachers would all have been in jail," Jack pointed out with a smile.

Danny shrugged. "That too." He kissed Jack softly. "So why don't we try a different kind of dance, one I've got a lot more practice at." He grinned and tugged Jack towards the bedroom, looking over his shoulder at Martin. "Well, are you coming?"

Martin turned the stereo off and smiled. "Don't I always follow where you lead, Danny?"


End file.
